Royal Crown Alliance
Conception The Royal Crown Alliance traces its roots to the Tory Party, which was founded in 2913 by a group of disenfranchised aristocrats and their supporters among the clergy and the common people. For some time before that, Mordusia had been run almost unilaterally by the communist United Workers Front. A number of industrialists had expressed their discontent by forming the Elitist Super Squad in 2909, but the aristocratic founders of the Tory Party despised the greedy ultra-capitalistic yet socially liberal style of the ESS just as strongly as they disliked the hammer-and-sickle communism of the UWF. This alignment of circumstances led to the Tories coming out strongly in favor of economic centrism, social and moral conservatism, and reinforcement of Mordusia's traditional religious institutions. Primarily founded as a loose alliance of Mordusian nobles, the Tories had no clear executive structure or leader. The public faces of the party, however, were clearly the venerable and highly regarded Robert Cecil, 6th Duke of Sammodra, and Cecil Rhodes, 8th Earl of Cormorant. In their first election in 2917 the Tories won an astounding 24% of the vote. This election marked the end of the UWF and Mordusian communism and the beginning of a short-lived coalition between the Tories and the ESS. Transformation Following the Election of 2917 and a confrontation with the ESS over the future of the old Luthori-Mordusian monarchy, several leading Tories voiced their outrage with the behaviour of the ESS by renaming the party to the Royal Crown Alliance and adopting the restoration of the monarchy as the Alliance's greatest cause. This move further alienated republican and pro-business factions in the RCA, but greatly strengthened the central anti-industrial, conservative, traditionalist message of the party. Collaboration with the Union for Social Change The Election of 2928 saw a surprisingly strong performance by the moderately progressive Union for Social Change, and the RCA joined forces with the USC to topple the ESS regime. This coalition yielded extraordinary results and the two parties, led by Lord-Secretary Robert Cecil, cooperated flawlessly on social fairness legislation, a balanced budget, and other projects. In the Election of 2932, the USC candidate Sean Fitzgerald toppled Lord-Elect Mervyk of the ESS, who did not even garner enough votes to enter the run-off. The coalition continued to successfully preside over a time of stability and prosperity, but the USC soon started falling into dysfunctional stagnation, and in 2936 Mervyk the Vogon became Lord-Elect once again. In 2937, the USC fell apart completely and the RCA and ESS organized an early election, in which the RCA picked up only 5 of the USC's 43 seats, losing deeply to the socially liberal platform of the ESS. The remaining RCA ministers, including Lord-Secretary Cecil and Lord-Treasurer Rhodes, promptly resigned, refusing to serve a ESS Lord-Elect and his minions in the Assembly of Lords. The "Church of Mordus" Affair and the war against the ESS After the ESS took power in 2937, Lord-Elect Mervyk began an all-out war against the conservative principles of the RCA, culminating in his establishment of the "Church of Mordus" in 2946. By mandate of the ESS-controlled Assembly of Lords, all Mordusians had to convert to this invented religion or else face arrest and execution. Lord-Elect Mervyk named himself "Pope" of this cult and set out on a mission to subjugate the Christian majority of Mordusia, as well as its atheists. This power grab backfired, with the RCA openly ignoring and insulting the mandates, resulting in the RCA winning a plurality of 47% in the legislative election, even though Lord Rhodes narrowly lost the election for Lord-Elect with 49.19% of the vote against Mervyk's razor-thin 50.81%. The Duke of Sammodra immediately took charge of the Assembly of Lords and led that body in revoking Mervyk's theocracy, banning the "Church of Mordus", and banishing Lord-Elect from entering or addressing the Assembly of Lords, as well as nominally charging him with treason for his persecution of Christian and atheist Mordusians. Attempts to replace the minority ESS cabinet, however, proved to be unsuccessful due to the collapse of the TCU and the absence of their 15 lords required to form a majority coalition. Finding work under a powerless yet venomous ESS cabinet to be impossible, the RCA proposed a bill in February 2951 eliminating the luxury and essential goods taxes - the only sources of revenue for the ESS cabinet. This bill, if passed, would have effectively cut off the government's money supply, forcing them to either resign or continue working while taking out huge amounts of debt. ESS Lord-Secretary Saint-Claire retreated amid a storm of excuses and accusation, agreeing to hold an early election to resolve the dispute. Robert Cecil officially called for an early election in July 2951. Election of 2951 Right before the early election, Cecil Rhodes announced his retirement from Mordusian politics. For the past 32 years, Lord Rhodes ran unsuccessfully for the office of Lord-Elect against the ESS candidate Mervyk the Vogon. At the age of 73, he volunteered to step aside and allow a newer face to enter the stage. After a vote of the the top RCA lords, Admiral Wyatt Henry Brantforth, a 55-year old distinguished admiral of the Mordusian navy and an active conservative politician in Sammodra, was selected to run for the office of Lord-Elect. Admiral Brantforth was seen as more appealing to the war hawks among Mordusia's conservatives, and his non-aristocratic roots were also seen to be a plus among common voters. Hibernation and Resurrection In 2959, after eight peaceful years under Lord-Elect Brantforth, Mervyk the Vogon was once again able to win control in the elections. Demoralized, the RCA left the open political arena, searching for new ways to combat the ESS. Luckily, around the same time, the Dukes of Adubura of House Jacobson took the political initiative and formed the Libertarian Monarchist Party (later reformed into the Royal Fascist Party). Finally, in 2999, the Jacobsons and the LMP were able to harness their new base as well as the RCA's old conservative roots and oust the ESS from Mordusian politics once and for all. The prominence of the Jacobsons on the political scene and the strong positions of monarchists in government under the LMP/RFP allowed the Dukes of Sammodra and the RCA's base more than a century of rest. The Royal Crown Alliance, however, officially re-entered politics in 3162, after seeing in horror that the Mordusian Union of Liberty was able to oust the RFP and reverse the Realm into a course of liberalization, anarchy, and anti-monarchism. Return to Power and Restoration of the Monarchy It only took until 3169 for the RCA to force the dissolution of the liberals, remaining as the only real party in Mordusian politics. The RCA leadership, under Lord Eddard Cecil (the 11th Duke of Sammodra) and Lord Manfred Eden (the 9th Earl of Sebenau) immediately called for an election, at which the people of Mordusia voted for a 100% RCA parliament. With a monarchist executive, parliamentary majority, and cabinet in place, the RCA began work on a new constitution to restore Mordusia to her monarchic roots and welcome back His Imperial Majesty Emperor Phillip I of Mordusia & II of Luthori of House Orange-Villayn. Leadership *Robert Cecil, 6th Duke of Sammodra *Cecil Rhodes, 8th Earl of Cormorant *Anthony William Eden, 4th Earl of Sebenau *Admiral Wyatt Henry Brantforth * Eddard Cecil, 11th Duke of Sammodra *Manfred Eden, 9th Earl of Sebenau 20.gif|Lord-Secretary Robert Cecil, 6th Duke of Sammodra 2879690185_d25993e948.jpg|Lord Cecil Rhodes, 8th Earl of Cormorant douglashamilton1.jpg|Lord Anthony W. Eden, 4th Earl of Sebenau ernest king 2.jpg|Admiral Wyatt H. Brantforth 14311-Erwin_Rommel.jpg|Eddard Cecil, 11th Duke of Sammodra anthony andrews.jpg|Manfred Eden, 9th Earl of Sebenau 123812.jpg|Charles Alfred Cecil, 12th Duke of Sammodra Random information The Tory Party and Royal Crown Alliance have carried the state of Sammodra in every single election since the Tory Party's foundation. The Royal Crown Alliance uses as its crest the family crest of the Dukes of Sammodra. Category:Mordusia Category:Political parties in Mordusia